


Things you said in your sleep

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, and a large serving of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Feuilly cries in his sleep.





	Things you said in your sleep

It's the kick that wakes Enjolras up in the middle of the night. A sharp kick in the shin that hurts like Hell. He bolts upright, looking for the source of the attack, before noticing that the kick was in fact given by Feuilly. And that his boyfriend is moving and flailing around. He's muttering, too, slurred words that Enjolras can't understand, in a somewhat tense voice. The blond man dodges a punch that could have hurt, and bends closer. It's not the first time Feuilly has a fitful sleep, but he's never heard him talk in his sleep before, at least not untelligible words. Strange, mumbled sounds that may or may not be french, some vague protestations about salad that he didn't get, yes, but nothing as articulate as that. And not as anxious. Enjolras bends a little more, trying to listen. He doesn't like eavesdropping like that, especially on his boyfriend, but he has to admit, he's a little curious, and worried too. And what he hears makes his blood run cold. Because there's not mistake, what Feuilly is saying as he is words of pleas, interrupted by choked noises that sound like sobs. And it's terrifying.

In Enjolras' eyes, Feuilly has always been a strong man. Not just physically, even if he has to admit, he _is_  pretty strong. He might not look the part, what with him being the smallest in their group, and being so thin he could go through the hole of a needle without bending it (according to Bahorel). Usually, this escalates in some kind of brawl, with Bahorel using it as a claim of needing to feed him, with a lewd grin and waving eyebrows. Quickly followed by more brawling. Of course, Bahorel loves exagerating and poking fun at his friend. But there's a hint of truth, at least from Enjolras' point of view. At first glance, Feuilly is of very slight built, almost too thin. At first glance only. When he starts moving, people usually notice the muscles under his skin, built for years of boxing and lifting heavy things in his various jobs. He has a very strong hand, too, Enjolras has experimented it the first time they met, and he doesn't really want to be on the end of one of the punches he throws at Bahorel.

But Feuilly's strength is, according to Enjolras, way more than just physical. He's been witness of several fights, of course, when Feuilly has managed to bring down people twice as large as him. But that isn't as impressive as the days Feuilly _hasn't_  done that. The days when he takes it upon himself to forgive the one who has insulted him. The days when he opts for arguing, discussins, convincing, instead of hitting. Feuilly may give the impression that he's made of fire - hell, it's even part of his name - but underneath, his core is made of steel. Nothing can sway him for more than a few minutes, and he shows a restraint Enjorlas could only dream of. Add to this that he's a very determined man, ready to do anything needed to bring his dreams to reality, and doesn't count his efforts, neither for work nor for the ABC, shows himself very kind and generous, and always wants to help anyone crossing his path, and it's no wonder Enjolras has been head over heels for him since the beginning.

But there's something underneath his visible strength. Something that sometimes reflects in his eyes when he's alone and allows himself to relax a little. Enjolras doesn't know what it is, Feuilly doesn't talk about it. In fact, when he thinks about it, there are some things Feuilly didn't tell him, a lot, even. Some shadows areas, especially concerning his past. Enjolras didn't dig, of course. If Feuilly doesn't want to talk about it, it's his right. He'll do it when he's ready, or not at all, and both options are equally okay. That's perfect. One doesn't need to know absolutly everything about someone to have a honest, fullfilling relationship, right ? At least, that's what Enjolras firmly believes. As long as Feuilly didn't kill anyone, it'll be okay. And Feuilly certainly didn't, right ? Whatever is in the past, it can't be as bad as this.

Except that now, Feuilly is moaning and babbling and crying in his sleep, and kicking around, and he still hasn't woken up even with all this. And Enjolras doesn't know what to do. Wake him up ? That would be the perfect solution, except that he always feels guilty when he does because Feuilly really needs his sleep. But he's in pain and really needs to be comforted. Finally, Enjolras grabs his shoulder and shakes. He's barely moved him that Feuilly's eyes shoot open. They are large, the pupils dilated, and he looks so lost that Enjolras' heart break a little. Feuilly looks around himself, taking in the room like he's not sure of where he is. He then turns to Enjolras, who asks :

\- Are you okay ?

Stupid, stupid Enjolras ! Of course Feuilly is not okay ! Quickly, he adds :

\- You were moving and calling in your sleep, so I figured...

Feuilly lowers his eyes.

\- Yes, he says slowly. I just had...

It's clear that he doesn't want to talk about it, and Enjolras doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

\- A nightmare ? he offers.

Feuilly just nods and keeps his eyes glued on the comforter. Instead of trying to find comfort words, which he's not very strong at, Enjolras takes him in his arms and lays down. Feuilly stays stiff for a second, then follows, and soon, he's nested against Enjolras' side, his head pillowed on his shoulder. Enjolras takes his boyfriend's hand in his and squeezes it softly. Feuilly makes a little sound, positive this time, and squeezes back. Ten seconds later, he's asleep again. Enjolras fights sleep for a moment, waiting to see if he's going to be alright, but no sound nor kick comes from his boyfriend. He still doesn't let go of his hand, even in sleep.


End file.
